Sin saberlo
by Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura
Summary: Respuesta al reto del foro: Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos. One shot, JUN Y LI PYRON! Que se aman y que nadie escribe mucho sobre ellos :O Pasen y lean! :D


**Respuesta al reto de Pam, del foro Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos.**

* * *

:D

**Sin saberlo.**

* * *

**_A veces pasamos toda la vida buscando a alguien que nos ame, aprecie y cuide..._**

**_Muchas veces ésa persona está a nuestro lado todos los días, tan presente que no somos capaces de verle..._**

Crecí contigo.

Quizás nuestro primer encuentro no fue el ideal... Fuiste el regalo que me dio mi abuelo el día en que nací, pues eras fuerte, capaz, obediente. Alguien increíblemente bueno en vida... Y en muerte.

Pasé 17 años de mi vida sin saber lo que realmente encerrabas. Para mí, tu simplemente eras una marioneta, mi criado, mi arma.

Jamás pensé que el cuerpo que obedecía cada palabra mía desde que fui niña tuviera aún sentimientos y pudiera sentir dolor o ira.

El día en que despertaste fue horrible, ¿lo recuerdas?

Fuiste presa de una ira terrible... Y gracias a ese joven, Yoh Asakura, fue que pudiste calmarte, y una vez tranquilo pudiste perdonarnos; a mí y a mi familia.

Me sorprendió mucho en su momento... ¿Por qué disculparías la ofensa más grande que se le puede hacer a un ser humano...? Más tarde pude comprender que aunque fue una noticia demasiado fuerte el saber que fuiste asesinado en tu mejor momento, y utilizado y cegado de voluntad durante tanto tiempo, tu nobleza le ganó a la ira, y un pensamiento positivo ayudó a recuperar el sentido que tu vida tuvo en el pasado.

Ahora que tenías vida en la muerte, podías perfeccionar el Dao dan do, y te quedaste a mi lado, renunciando al merecido descanso eterno.

Sin embargo, tiempo después, tu motivo para quedarte se fue modificando. Aún practicabas a diario, pues tú no renuncias jamás, pero ahora también cuidabas de mí.

No supe exactamente cómo pasó. Te quedaste por tener un compromiso conmigo, nos fuimos conociendo, nos hicimos realmente buenos amigos. Y luego, ya estabas golpeando a cualquier hombre que se acercara a mí con afanes de otro tipo.

Qué listo, ¿eh? Pero no, yo aún no entendía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sospechaba que tal cosa pudiera estar ocurriendo.

Hasta hoy…

Hemos vuelto de una pelea con shamanes muy poderosos, muy agresivos. A pesar de tu fuerza, lograron derribarte y alejarte cientos de metros, y en ese tiempo, en lo que tú volvías, se acercaron a mí.

Traté de defenderme, pero eran tantos que contigo tan lejos estaba perdida.

En ese momento no se comportaron como shamanes. Se rebajaron a cerdos idiotas, descarados.

Me golpearon entre todos. Me… Me humillaron.

Cuando por fin volviste, yo temblaba en el suelo, de rodillas…

Enfureciste y los destrozaste a todos, de un golpe los mandaste lejos, no tuvieron ni tiempo de usar su oversoul.

Te acercaste a mi, me abrazaste, me tomaste con cuidado entre tus brazos y me trajiste a casa.

Estoy muy agradecida con lo que hiciste, pero… No me has dicho ni una sola palabra desde el incidente. No me miras a los ojos, eres brusco y mecánico con los objetos. Actúas como si estuvieras molesto conmigo…

Al pensar en esto no puedo evitar que se me humedezcan los ojos… Es horrible cuando no me diriges la palabra… Me has puesto sobre la cama, limpias mis heridas y cuidas de mí, pero definitivamente no logro entender qué te pasa… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso tuve la culpa?

-…¿Li?- Te volteo a ver, pongo mi mano sobre tu brazo, aunque sé que no puedes sentirlo ¿O sí…?- ¿Hice algo malo?

Tu turbación es evidente. No alzas la mirada, sólo retuerces las vendas con que me has limpiado las heridas.

-¿Podrías explicarme?- Tus labios se fruncen, tus fosas nasales se ensanchan como si respiraras fuertemente.- No sé… Lo lamento…- No entiendo por qué me estoy disculpando ahora, pero me mata que estés así.- Traté de defenderme, en serio…

-¡NO!- Una gota de agua cae en mi mano. Acaso… ¿Estás llorando?

Quiero acercarme a ti, pero te levantas y caminas hacia la puerta, deteniéndote antes de abrirla.

No quiero que te marches, así que a pesar de tener heridas por todo el cuerpo y sentir mucho dolor, me levanto también, y te sigo… Te tomo del brazo, te jalo hacia mí… ¿No puedes ver que te necesito ahora?

-Jun, por favor. Vuelve a la cama.- Sigues con la cabeza baja, tus puños están cerrados con fuerza.

-No. No hasta que me expliques qué es lo que pasa…

-Yo… Es…- Tus puños cerrados tiemblan de frustración, parece que saldrás corriendo, pero luego de unos segundos me miras a los ojos.- Es mi deber cuidarte, Jun. – Suena tan frío lo que dices… Pero tus mejillas están húmedas, dándole calidez a tus palabras. -Es mi deber cuidarte, y fallé.- Aprietas con fuerza los labios y me miras intensamente, como nunca antes me habías mirado. – Fallé, te dejé sola cuando más me necesitabas. Y… y te hicieron… Esto. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo asquerosa que sería mi existencia si algo te ocurriera?!

El corazón me late con fuerza. ¿Es verdad lo que veo en tus ojos…? ¿Será posible que la intensidad que siento la sientas tú también?

Doy un traspié hacia ti, y tú me sostienes con ambos brazos, con fuerza y delicadeza, como siempre lo has hecho. ¿Por qué no fui capaz de verlo antes?

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos… Estás tan frío… Me acerco a ti, con la respiración paralizada, los nervios a flor de piel. Me paro en las puntas de los pies y te beso… Es… Increíble… Como si hubiera esperado años para este momento.

Mi miedo sigue latente, ¿podrás sentirme como yo te siento? Cuando estoy por separarme, avergonzada y con ganas de llorar, comienzas a besarme tú también, y me abrazas, eliminando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Mis pies tiemblan, siento cómo el corazón se desboca en mi pecho y cómo las rodillas se aflojan… Me siento caer y tú me levantas, me llevas a la cama, me miras de forma distinta… Me cubres con las sábanas, y por unos segundos temo que des media vuelta y te marches, pero en cambio vuelves y te recuestas a mi lado, abrazándome, cubriéndote bajo la misma colcha, con tus labios en mi frente.

La calma me inunda, me llena como un torrente que purifica y lava todos mis miedos y mi dolor… Y justo cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida entre tus brazos, me susurras un "te amo" que me pinta la sonrisa más dulce que jamás pude tener.

* * *

Espero haber cumplido con el reto! :D

Según yo, puse muuuuucho romance, tanto, que hasta estoy azucarada justo ahora...

Jajaja

Comenten!


End file.
